The CedricCullen Conspiracy
by VampireGirl107
Summary: Cedric Diggory-Edward Cullen. Fact, not fiction.
1. Chapter One

The Cedric-Cullen Conspiracy

Every Harry Potter fan knows that Cedric Diggory dies in the forth installment of the Harry Potter Series. But does he? Does he really? Couldn't Cedric very well be a vampire? If he wasn't when Voldemort killed him, couldn't some lonely vampire come along and save him? And why am I asking all these questions? I found the answer to these difficult questions, and I'm about to share the answer.

(I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter!)

"Cedric!" Harry yelled as a jet of green light lit up the grave yard.

Cedric Diggory laid still on the grass, trying not to move too much. Carlisle told him not to move. He kept his eyes closed, but he could still hear Harry gasping in pain. Cedric felt a gust of wind and heard You-Know-Who boasting to Harry, rattling on and on about something no one cared about. So, they thought Cedric was really dead, how interesting.

Cedric heard the noise around him, it sounded like Harry and You-Know-Who fighting; a duel to the death. Cedric heard more voices, odd, and then, he fought the urge to open his eyes, his own voice, asking Harry to bring his body back to his father. It was almost over.

Footsteps pounded around Cedric's body and he felt Harry grabbing on to his arm as he reached for the port key; the Tri-Wizard Tournament Trophy.

Cedric was spinning as the port key brought him to Carlisle, in disguise as his father. Just a little longer and Cedric could move.

A LITTLE LATER;

"Cedric," Carlisle said as they ran through the Forbidden Forest.

"Yes, Carlisle?" Cedric answered as they ran effortlessly.

"We shall have to change your name, now that everyone thinks you're dead." Carlisle stated as Cedric looked at him, confused, but then understood.

"What will my name be?" He asked as he thought of possible names.

"What was your father's name?" Carlisle suggested as they approached London to board a plane.

"Amos," Cedric said after a minute of thought.

"That may be tricky. Amos is quite a peculiar name for American, Cedric. What was your grandfather's name?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward," Cedric, now Edward told Carlisle as they settled in their seats on a plane.

"Then you shall be called Edward Cullen."

"Carlisle," Edward asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Washington, Forks more specific. It's rather lacking in sunshine which is best for our kind," he answered, looking out the window of the plane.

"Why?" Edward asked, thinking about all the myths he heard about vampires.

"You'll see soon enough," Carlisle answered, looking at Edward with kind, golden eyes.

"Why are your eyes that color? And why are mine red?" Edward said, catching his refection in a window.


	2. Chapter Two

I am now continuing on with my latest conspiracy, "The Cedric-Cullen Theory". We go back to Cedric, now renamed Edward Cullen, and Carlisle Cullen, who saved Edward from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

(Still, I do not own Twilight and the Harry Potter Series. As much as I want to…)

"So, Carlisle," Edward asked, breaking the silence surrounding them on a small commercial plane to Forks, Washington, "Why don't you hunt humans?"

Carlisle looked at Edward thoughtfully and answered, "I just believe it is wrong."

"So you live on animals," Edward remembered from Carlisle's story.

"Yes," he said, "but you are free to do what you wish. You can stay with me, or go off by yourself. I will not force you."

"Why would I go on my own? Killing innocent humans doesn't sound very appealing," Edward thought aloud as the plane began to land.

Outside the window, the sky was cloudy, dark and rainy, just as Carlisle had promised yesterday. 'It is best for our kind,' he had said to Edward.

And from here, the story continues with what you already know: Edward goes off on his own, comes back to Carlisle, meets the rest of his adopted family, goes to high school, and meets Bella Swan. And then, he blatantly lies to Bella to make himself sound so much cooler, saying he was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918 and Carlisle saved him, which is totally wrong. Edward never lived in America before Carlisle brought him there from Hogwarts, which is in Europe somewhere (I've never been there, so I don't know the specifics).

Carlisle knew Voldemort was going to kill Cedric (Edward) even if he wasn't in the graveyard with Harry that night of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Why was Voldemort going to kill Cedric Diggory, a seemingly innocent teenager? Two reasons; Voldemort had a crush on Cho Chang, and he wanted to put Cedric's body in the shine he built, dedicated to Rob Pattinson.

Carlisle saved Cedric's (Edward) life. And for that, we thank Carlisle, so today, we can worship the sparkly hunk that is known as Edward Cullen.


End file.
